Dragon Ball Z:The Red Saiyan
by Supersaiyanswag123
Summary: Far away in a distant galaxy, there are two scientist. They seem to be in a hurry. This is the story of a saiyan child not born, but created... Read and watch the story unfold. First story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I new so please go easy on me. I'll try to put crossovers in this series. So without futher ado, Dragon Ball Z: The Red Super Saiyan!

Narrator

Our adventure begins in a dark lab full of tubes filled with a strange red liquid and strange computers. There are two scientist who seem to be in a heated argument.

Third Person

"You must send one now before our work is discovered!" said the woman. "We can't," started the man "they aren't ready for testing yet." The woman started to have an aura of white light surround her. "I don't care if they aren't ready yet," she stated firmly "The emperor has gotten impatient with our speed of work." "We haven't even had time to test to see if they will survive the atmosphere of the planet." There was a banging at the door. "Open the door now or we will be forced to enter!" yelled a voice. "Do you see now?" the woman said weakly. " We have to or we will be killed." The man simply sat there out of options. Until he got one. "We could keep two and send one to another planet!" he said excitedly as he went to one of the computers with his new found hope. "Are you in insane," yelled the woman " they'd shoot the pod out of the sky before it even made it out of the airspace!" "No." he said. "No what!" she yelled again as the white aura started to surround her again. "I have one more idea." he replied as he click and tapped his keyboard rapidly. Then the door started to dent. "You'd better have something good for us in there professor!" the same voice yelled. " We're out of time now let me help." she said in defeat with a smile. "Great, thanks Mira." the man said. "What do you need me to do." Mira said quietly. "Get the youngest one and put it in the pod." he said without looking up the screen. Mira quickly ran to the wall and put her hand on it. FLASH. When the light dimmed down the wall was gone. There to replace it was a hallway that led to a room. In the room three children were sleeping peacefully. Two were in normal beds and one was in a crib. "Come here child." she whispered as she picked up the baby from the crib. She then walk to a seperate room where there were three space pods. She opened one and put the baby inside. " Grow up to be a big strong boy for me, ok?"she whispered. The baby just kept sleeping. She shut the door on the pod and ran back to the main room. "Is it in the pod?" the man said readying the pods launch. "Yes but what will we do about the pod entering th airspace?" she said puzzeled. "Over the past few months I've designd a cloaking shield for the emperor," he said proudly "and i've inserted that technology into the pods while you put the young one inside of it." The door then started to open. "OPEN THE DOOR!" the voice yelled even louder. "I'm sending it now," he said "Good luck little guy." He then pressed the button. There was a loud noise and the ground started to shake. A that moment the door finally burst open. Soldiers wearing battle armor poured into the room. One man stood out from the soldiers. He had a scar on his left eye. His armor was covered in dried red stains. "The emperor demands you and your colligue's presence." he said. Little did they know the pod was already in the atmosphere of the planet. Where was it headed? No one knew.

Ok. That was my first chapter. I worked hard on it. Forgive me if it was too short. I promise I'll get to the good parts soon. Please give me suggestions and reviews. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm still up for suggestions. Thanks to Super Kamehameha for the tips on starting! Check out his story! Alright now for the second chapter.

14 years later

"Goken, Goten wake up," a female voice said "its time for school" The young boy yawned as he slowly opened his voice. "Yes mom." the one named Goken said. "Man this is going to suck." said the other named Goten.

"Relax man,"Goken said "it can't be that bad man." "Oh yeah ask Gohan." Goten said while getting dressed for school. Goken wore a black gi with a red undershirt and black pants. He also put on his red combat boots. Goken wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans. He put on his Jordan Flights. After they got done dressing they headed downstairs.

There was a man sitting down at the table stuffing his face full of assorted breakfast foods. "Hfr thr gurs" the man said. Then there was a mad voice from the kitchen. "DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" "Please.?" she said the nicely the next minute. The man looked scared then swallowed.

"Hey there guys." the man said smiling. "Hey dad." both boys said smiling back to there father. The woman then walked out of the room. "Oh look at my handsome boys." she said with a tear in her eye. "Please don't cry Chi-Chi." Goku said trying to cheer up his wife. "They've just grown up soo fast Goku." she said ready to breakdown. "We'll always be your children mom." Goken said while he poured milk on his cereal.

"Yeah," Goten said while eating a protein bar "it's not we'll just hop up and leave you." At that moment she passed out from pure terror. "Oh no!" Goken yelled. "Crap get some water Goten!" Goku said."Yes sir!" Goten said while saluting.

15 Minutes Later

After saying goodbye to their mother and father, Goken and Goten blasted off to meet one of their old friends. "Hey Goken." The older sibling asked. "What is it?" the younger said. "You think we'll meet any cute girls at high school?" he said smiling. "I don't know maybe." Goken said after sighing. "You know. Maybe high school won't be so bad like you said." he said as he flew even faster. After two minutes of flying and chatting, the final arrived at a giant building.

The sign at the front read "Capsule Corp." Goten and Trunks landed at the door. "Knock." Goken said. "You knock." Goten said back. "Fine." Goken said while knocking on the door. The door opened revealing a women wearing a lab coat and khaki shorts. She had bright blue eyes and hair. "Well hello strangers." the woman said with a half smile half frown. "Sorry we've just been really busy lately." Goten said while scratching his arm.

"Its fine," she said shrugging " all you saiyans do are train, fight, eat, and repeat. Trunks is eating. Come on in."

Goken POV

No matter how many times I've been to Capsule Corp. I get awestruck. Its just too big for five people. They literally have a room for everything. Everything. "Why do you have all this stuff ? " I said while looking at an expensive looking vase. "You ask that every time you come here and I've told you why,"she said without stopping to talk "its because I'm rich."

Goten and I snickered. It was about three more minutes before we got to what looked like a world class kitchen. It smelled absolutely fantastic! "Do you smell that incredible smell Goken?!" Goten said shaking me almost violently. "Yea I could live in here forever!" I said showing my agreement.

"I've hired the world's most talented chefs." Bulma said putting her hands on her hips. She can really be a show off. Then I looked behind her and saw another room with a big table. At it was our purple haired friend. He turned his head and stood up. "Whats up guys." he said while waving.

OK THANKS. READ AND REVIEW. PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start the chapter I'd like to describe Goken. He looks like Teen Gohan if he kept his hair. He lives with Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten. His normal outfit is a black and red gi with red combat boots. Maybe I'll get Deviantart so you can see, but until then lets start.**

Goten POV

I couldn't help but laugh at my best friend's clothes. He was wearing a purple suit with a purple tie and dress shoes. "What are you wearing sir?" I said trying not to laugh. Goken was trying too. "You think I want to wear this? My mother made me." he said. "Ha you listen to your mom." Goken said.

We all shuddered at the thought. There were two things that scared me more than anything. No food and mom. Man did she scare the crap out of me sometimes.

Normal POV

"So what did you guys come here for, school doesn't start for another hour." Trunks said while fixing his tie. "I thought maybe we could I don't know spar for a little bit." Goken said while flexing. The boys had been hanging out and sparring all summer.

"Yeah come on Trunks change out of your dumb suit and get into some real clothes!" Goten said excitedly.

"But what about my mom?" he said. "You can always eat at our house till your punishments up." Goten suggested.

"Good idea bro!" Goken said.

"Hmmmm...okay let me change real quick." Trunks said giving up. He was actually really excited.

"Alright!" both brothers said at the same time.

5 minutes later Trunks POV

We were all in the backyard stretching. I had changed into a light green shirt with light green shorts. I didn't know who I wanted to fight more. Goten or Goken? Both were strong. Though Goten was stronger due to the fact Goken hasn't gone super saiyan yet, but he was still no joke.

"So who wants to fight the Junior World Martial Artist Tournament winner?" I said all high and mighty. I had to. I have a reputation.

"Me!" both said again at the same time.

"There's only one way to settle this Goten." Goken said all seriously.

" I knew it would come to this." Goten said. Both stood there for a good ten seconds before both started playing rock paper scissors!

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!" both repeated several times before there was a victor.

"Ha paper beats rock!" Goken said while jumping. We are so much like our dads sometimes I swear.

"Dang it." Goten flew to the side and sat there on a chair.

Both Goken and I stood five meters from each other and got into our battle stances.

"So you've changed your style huh." I said studying his new stance.

"Yeah so this won't be as easy as last time Trunks."

"I hope so." I said trying to taunt him. Then before I could react he sped forward at blinding speed.

He swung a punch that would derail a whole train, but I stopped it. It cause the ground around us to crack a little. I then threw a punch at his gut and it made contact. He then recovered fast and spun kicked me in the face.

Goken POV

"Dang Goken," Trunks said wiping spit off his lip "you've gotten not only stronger, but way faster too.

"Why thank you." I said smiling. We saiyans really do love to battle. Not for blood, but for the fun of it.

I then charged him again sending a furry of kicks and punches, but they kept getting blocked. He then disappear as I sent a kick at his midsection.

"Behind you." I heard him say behind me. I couldn't fast enough as he kicked me into the ground nine meters away. I quickly regained my balance and charged again.

"That won't work again." Trunks said as he punched, but it went right through. I appeared next to him and punched him in the face.

He skidded a couple feet then disappeared. I then disappeared to chase him.

Normal POV

To the human eye people would have thought there was a earthquake, but to other people like the Z Fighters knew it was a fight. Shock waves could been seen everywhere around the Capsule Corp. property.

Goten POV

 _'There moving faster than normal. Something must have them pumped up. Besides our blood that is.'_ he thought to himself.

"Hey Goten!" a girl's voice yelled. He turned his head to see two girls walking towards him. One was a girl with blonde hair. She was wearing a burgundy jacket with skinny jeans. Her name was Marron. She's the only child made from Android 18 and Krillin.

The other girl had blue hair. She was wearing a pink, long sleeve shirt that said "Princess" on it with black skinny jeans. Her name was Bulla. She's Trunks' little sister.

"Look at those two go," Bulla said while looking up in the air "they could almost be as strong as me."

"I think they're way stronger than you Bulla, no offense." Marron looking at her friend with a smile.

These girls are just too funny sometimes. Personal Bulla is not my type, but Marron is. Her mom scares my almost as much as mom though.

"Whatever. Kick his butt Goken!" Bulla yelled into the air.

Bulla POV

As if on cue, Goken and Trunks both landed on the ground still throwing punches at each other. Goken then got nailed in the jaw by Trunks' upcut, but he retaliated with a knee to his face.

"Yeah that's right Goken!" I cheered. Goten just stared at me.

"Are you sure you don't like him?" he said with a smirk.

I tried to fight a blush off appearing on my face, but I obviously failed.

"No!" I said quickly.

"Okay, okay." he said still smirking.

I could tell he and Marron were thinking the same thing. Never would I admit it, but I did find Goken attractive. He was just a great guy. I then focused back on the battle as I could feel my blush showing more. Both my brother and Goken were in midair charging the signature moves.

Normal POV

"Kaaameeeehaaaaameeeee." were the words Goken said as he charged one of his favorite moves.

"Big Tree Cannon." Trunks as he charged one of his.

"HA!""FIRE!" Both yelled as they shot their moves towards each other.

The beams pushed and pushed, but both were still too even. Then Trunks got an idea. His pupils turned a blue color and his hair spiked up as it turned up.

"HAAAAA!" he yelled as he put more energy into his attack.

His easy pushed Goken's back. Goken quickly dodged the blast as it soared past him. It barely missed him.

"Hey! We promised on no super saiyan," Goken yelled "you did this at the world tournament too cheater!"

"Hehehe." he said as he desended to his base for and flew to the ground.

Goken POV

What a cheater! That's exactly how he beat my brother at the tournament eight years ago!

"Not cool." I said as I landed next to him.

"Well hurry up and ascend." he said while patting my shoulder.

"You did fine Goken." Bulla said reassuringly. I didn't even notice her get here.

"Are you sure you don't like Goken?" Trunks and Marron said smirking.

"No!" she said. Wonder why her cheeks got red. Oh well.

"I guess its time to go to school." I said after dusting myself off.

"Hey." Goten said looking around.

"What?" We all said.

"Where's Pan?" he said.

"Let me search for her energy." I said closing my eyed. After a moment I tracked her energy head towards school.

"She's already on her way there." I said looking in the direction of her energy.

"Then lets go!" Trunks said as he blasted off.

 _Here we go._ I thought as we all followed.

Okay that was a long one. Phew. I worked really hard on it so please write and review. Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Forgot to say some of the characters were born earlier than normal! Mostly during the Majin Buu saga. Anyway let the chapter begin!

Marron POV

After a while we felt than Pan was close. She was probably wearing her regular tomboy outfit. A red shirt, jeans, and an orange bandana.

"Hey Pan!" Trunks yelled speeding up.

"Hey! Wait up Trunks!" Goten yelled as he sped up too.

I swear boys can be buttholes sometimes. Then they're dumb to notice it. I looked over to Bulla who was probably thinking the same thing.

"Boys are soooo dull." she said shaking her head.

"I'm not dull." Goken said.

I forgot he was with us too. Out of all of the boys he was second smarter. Sure he could be a little dull, but hey. He's a saiyan raised by Chi-Chi. I don't know about Goten though. He was pretty cute.

"You're blushing Marron," Bulla said while giving me the death stare "you're not thinking of Goken, are you?"

"No I was thinking about someone else." I said while shaking off my blush.

"I'm going to catch up with Goten and Trunks. You guys wanna come?" Goken said looking at both of us.

"We have girl stuff to talk about." Bulla said.

"Yeah so you go ahead."

"Ok!" he yelled as power up to max and blasted off even faster.

"Sooooo." Bulla said after making sure Goken was gone.

"What?" I said looking at her.

"Goten or Trunks?" she said with a smirk.

"WHAATT!" I said surprised beyond belief.

Trunks POV

We'd finally caught up to Pan. She was wearing her tomboy outfit like normal. She could be really pretty at times. Anyway we were right behind her.

"Hey Pan!" I yelled.

After I called her name and she turned around. She then stop flying.

"Hey guys." she said when we got to her.

"What's up niece?" Goten said teasing his niece.

"Nothing. I'm just going to school. You guys going too?" she said.

"Yeah we were at my house and we felt your energy so we decided to catch up." I said while pointing behind us.

"I feel Goken, Marron, and Bulla behind you guys. Goken is going way faster though." she said staring in the direction behind the boys.

Probably to see his niece. Their family was always a tight bunch.

"WHAAAAATTT!" was all I heard. It sounded like Marron. Goken then came into view.

"You guys here that?" as he stopped in front of us.

"Yeah I definitely heard that." Goten said scratching his ear.

Bulla POV

Well she was mad. She kept throwing a volley of punches. I blocked all of them then blasted off towards Goken. She was close behind me though.

"Chill Marron I was just playing!" I yelled back to her. She must have been really mad because she shot an energy blast at me. I dodge it easily.

"BULLAAA!" Marron said firing even more energy blasts. I had to pick up the pace to avoid getting hit.

"Fine! Take this!" I yelled as I shot a blast straight her.

BOOM! The blast hit her. I didn't waste my time to see if she was in the smoke. I made sure it wouldn't kill or knock her out. Just slow her down. I then continued to fly.

"Dang it Bulla." Marron said catching up with me. She had dust all over her.

"I could kiai the dust off." I said smiling at her.

She couldn't help but laugh too. "I got it." she said flying off faster.

We can be just like the boys sometimes I guess. I guess its just natural for us to fight. Except Maron. She just likes to because of her mom.

Normal POV

After the girls got to the group, they flew towards the school.

"Hey guys." Goken said while stopping.

"What is it?" Pan asked.

"We should probably walk the rest of the way. We don't people to see six teenagers fly to the first say of school." he said trying to convince his friends.

"That would be smarter than just landing on the school grounds." Trunks said.

"Lets land in that alley over there." Goten pointed to near by alley.

The teens flew down and started walking.

"So what do you guys think school is like." Marron said while walking next to Goten.

"Probably homework. No one likes homework though it stinks." Goten said putting is hands on his head.

"Hey guys!" a voice said.

"Hmm." the group said turning towards the voice. It was Krillin. He wore a dress shirt with jeans.

"Hey Goken, Goten, Trunks, Marron, Bulla, and Pan." he said.

Goten POV

"What are you doing here ?" I said while shaking his hand.

"Well I'm headed to the school like you guys." he said while scratching his head.

"Why?" Marron said looking a little upset. Wonder why she's like that.

"Well I work at the school." Krillin said.

As soon as he said that Marron fainted.

"Marron!" I said as I caught 'd she have to faint. All Krillin said was he was working at the school.

"Her mother did say that would happen." he said laughing while helping his daughter up.

"Is that how would you react if you heard your mom was working at the school?" Goken asked Bulla.

"I would blow the school to kingdom come." she said while shoving him.

Those two would really be cute together. I may not be book smart, but Goten got game and he can spot it.

"Are you okay?" I said holding her up. She had scared me.

"Yeah Goten I'm fine. Why are you working at the school dad?" she said while balancing using my arm.

"Well I'm going to be the new social studies teacher." he said.

"Hm." she said before walking towards school.

"She gets that her mother. I never thought they'd be so alike." Krillin said smiling.

He was right. Marron was almost a spitting image of 18.

"Oh no!" Goken yelled.

"What is it!" Bulla said.

"We're going to be late!" he said taking off running.

"Aaaaah!" everyone yelled and also started running.

Pan POV

We made it to school on goodness. Grandma Chi-Chi would kill us. Not even three minutes in the school Bulla, Marron, and I had already started to hear some of the other new students compliment us. The boys would stare and blush. Some of the girls gave us hateful looks. I'd show them a thing or two if they messed with us.

Bulla POV

I noticed that some of the other girls would stare hatefully at me then stare at Goken with loving eyes. I didn't like that. So I got an idea.

"Hey Goken." I said while seeing the reaction in my head.

"What is it?" he asked unaware of the girls staring at him.

I had to whisper now.

"I have a secret food stash at my house" I said quietly.

"Really!" he said with drool coming out of his mouth. He can really be a kid at times.

"Sssh." I said putting my finger to my mouth.

"Oh okay. Where is it he?" whispered back.

"I'll tell you after school on one condition." I said quietly again.

"What?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"You have to hold my hand." I said.

"W-what!" he almost yelled. I had to be dominant or another girl would steal him.

"There's your most favorite foods there." I said seductively.

"...Okay." he said as he grabbed my hand and blushed.

I had started to blush too. Who wouldn't.

"See. Was that so hard?" I asked him.

"N-no." he said shyly.

I then turned to my left and stuck my tongue out at the other girls.

Trunks POV

I look around the gym full of other new students. I noticed a couple of girls stare at me. I waved at them while smiling. They quickly blushed and turned away. I was a lady-killer.

I look to my left to see my sister hold Goken's hand. She must have lied about that "food stash" again. Poor Goken. Anyway I quickly located a seat on the bleachers big enough for us. As soon as we sat down Goten said something funny.

"Reminds me of the world tournament, eh Trunks." he said bumping my arm.

"With all the people here it does." I said giving him a fist bump.

"I still can't believe that it was eight years ago." Goken said.

Flashback

It was eight years ago when we were in the World Martial Arts Tournament. It was the final round. Young Goten and young Trunks were in midair fighting.

"Go Goten!" young Goken yelled while he watched from the sidelines.

"No Go Trunks!" young Marron yelled from the left of young Goken.

Young Bulla just sat there next to young Goken.

"Come on Bulla cheer for one of them." young Goken said to her.

"No." she said turning her head away.

"Why?" he said with a sad face.

"Trunks cheated against you." she said.

"Well its ok. I'll get him next time."

"GO!" the young saiyans and human turned to see Chi-Chi and Bulma cheering really loud.

Flashback End

Goken POV

"I will get you next time." Goken said while grinning.

"Sure you will." Trunks said.

"I will too. I lost the tournament too cause you went super saiyan." Goten said punching Trunks' shoulder.

Then there was a beeping sound. Then a voice came on the intercom.

"Hello new students. I am your principal . I would personally like to welcome you all to North City High School. All boys head towards the man near the left exit. Girls go to the woman near the right exit. Please have a great day."

Bulla POV

"Bye Bulla." Goken said letting go of my hand.

Dang it. I had wanted to hold his hand longer, but he had to go. I do feel a little bad for lying to him. Maybe I'll get our chefs to hook him up with somthing. Anyway Marron, Pan, and I started to head to the right exit.

"Hi and welcome to North City High School. My name is . I'm the assistant principal. Please follow me ladies." she said as she started walking.

While we were walking she would occasionally stop and show us classrooms, the office, bathrooms, cafeterias (as in more than one), and other school related stuff. It was peaceful until Pan wasn't paying attention and bumped into another girl.

"Oops. My bad." she said as she was truly sorry.

"Watch where you're going bitch." she said rudely and turned around.

I could feel Pan's energy rising. She was mad. I look at Marron and she felt it too. It was about to go down.

"What did you call me?" Pan said grabbing her shoulder.

"Get your hands off me bitch!" the girl said louder.

"Thought so." Pan said as she chopped her neck with a very little bit of her energy. The girl passed out and since we were at the back of the group no other girls saw what happened.

" this girl fainted!" I yelled covering for my friend. She smiled at me.

"Oh my! Stay here children I'll be right back." she said as she carried the girl away.

After the teacher went around the corner all the girls already started with the gossip.

"Have you seen some of the boys here?" one asked another.

"Yeah. There's so many cute ones I could die." the other one said.

"Maybe if we're lucky we'll date them." another said with stars in here eyes.

"I swear boys are all normal girls think about." I said while crossing my arms.

"You think Goken I bet." Marron said giggling.

"You think of Goten probably." I retorted.

"You like my uncles?" Pan said pointing at the both of them.

Pan is apart of our three girl squad so we came forward and told her.

"Yes." we said blushing.

"Well good luck with those two." she said hiding a laugh.

"Oh yeah who do you like?" Marron asked her while frowning.

"No one." Pan said.

She must have been lying.

Trunks POV

Turns out our school guide was a butt hole. He kept saying if we stepped out of line he'd whip us. So Goten, Goken, and I started to make fun of him.

"Whats your name?" I asked with my hand up. He stopped walking and faced me.

"I am the great and power, !" he said posing.

" ?" Goten said laughing.

The whole group of boys started to laugh.

"Silence! You will not tarnish my family name!" he said yelling

Then it was Goken's turn.

"Yes ." he said saluting.

"That's better...wait a minute!" he said catching the mistake.

Now all the guys were laughing with us.

"It is Bootslang. Bootslang Bootslang Bootslang!" he said yelling.

"Oh. Buttgank. Got it." I said smiling.

Everyone was laughing, choking because they couldn't breathe, or they laughed silently.

"You know what!" he pulled out a whip and tried to hit me with it. Too bad I caught it though.

"Let go of my whip so I can beat some sense into you!" he yelled trying to pull the whip out of my grip.

"Maybe I should." I said letting go. He went flying dur to how hard he was pulling.

CRASH

"Oops." I said.

Really long chapter. Had fun doing it so it was worth it. Please put ideas in the reviews or pm me. Read and review. Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I did get a deviantart account. If you wanna see some of my fanart just go there and look up Gokenthesupersaiyan. Okay! Lets start the chapter.

Somewhere in the voids of space

It was dark. Very dark. It was colder than any other spot in the universe. It was completely void of light, but there was one thing colder than that spot of the universe. The evil that slumbered there. Nothing could be seen, but the presence could be felt everywhere near that sector.

 _'Uhh. I could go for some energy'_ a voice said from the blackness.

 _'I...neeeed...more...energy...'_ a second said from the blackness.

 _'Be patient my child. Soon an energy will show large enough to feed on for the both of us.'_ a third voice said.

 _'I...want...somme...nooooooooow!'_ a forth said angrily.

Then there was a large bang.

 _'Be silent my child. You will have your chance soon I feel.'_ the louder voice said.

Back on Earth

Goten POV

It was finally lunchtime! My favorite time of day! Nothing I could love more than food. Well, maybe training and fighting, but who cares!

'Man. I better eat fast or Goken and Trunks will beat me! There's no way I'll let that happen.' I though as I ate faster.

"Thrms nmm wrr irr lomm toom youm." Goken said .

"Goken talk when your mouth isn't full." Bulla said from next to him.

"I said there's no way I'll lose to you!" he said then continued gorging on his food.

'I'll never stop loving the competition between Trunks and Goken. Its just too fun. No homo though.'

"Super Chew Attack!" We yelled as we unleashed our deadly move.

In less than five seconds, we finish eating at the same time.

"I win!" Trunks said.

"No I did!" I said hitting the table.

"Its obvious that I won!" Goken said standing up.

"Actually I did." Pan said.

All three of us turned to she that Pan had eaten all of our food combined! And she had somehow beat us!

"No way..." Goken said shaking his head.

"Could she be... the saiyan of legend?" Trunks said backing up.

"The legendary Super Eater?" I said scared.

Then we all looked at each other.

"Hahahahahahaha." we all laughed.

'I change my mind. Nothing is better than hanging out with my friends and brother.'

"Hey freshman." a girl said leading a giant group of other girls.

Goken POV

I wasn't really paying attention to who she said it to so I asked with my normal face.

"Who? Us?" I said confused.

"Well we are standing in front of you are we not." the girl at the front said.

She had orange hair with a bow in the top keeping her hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a blue shirt that had a black diamond on it. She also wore a skirt black that went to her thighs.

"Okay. So what do you want." Marron said trying to get straight to the point.

"I want one of you guys to be my new boyfriend." she said eyeing Trunks, Goken, and I.

"Ah no." Goten and Trunks said before I could.

She then focused on me.

'Uh oh. I can already see where this is going.' I thought as I gulp.

"What about you then." she said stepping towards me. Then I got scared. Not because she got close to me. It was that Bulla's power was rising, but I didn't know what to say to make her stopping rising her power.

"Uhh." is all I could say.

"I'll take that as a yes?" she said getting even closer. In th corner of my eye I saw Goten and Trunks laughing at me.

'I'll get them for this.' I thought placing a mental note in my head.

"No." Bulla said from behind me. She was pissed.

"Oh. Are you his girlfriend?" she said without looking away from me.

"W-well no, but-" she started to say before she was interrupted.

"Good. Then you're coming with me." the girl said grabbing my hand and running.

"Aaaah!" I yelled out of surprise. She was strong.

Somehow she had completely lost Bulla. Which was also a surprise. When she had stopped dragging me along, we were on the roof.

"Um. Why are we up her Ms.?" I said trying to think who she dragged me up here.

"Oh yeah that's right. My name is Tasha Uramoka. Pleased to meet you." she said with a smile.

'She seems nice, but I couldn't take any chances.' I thought to myself.

"Why are we up her ?" I said needing answers.

"Please call me Tasha. As of why I brought you here. Is to have a fight with you." she said throwing his hands up. After she did that everything went black.

Bulla POV

"I'LL KILL HER! I'LL FUCKING KILL HER! LET ME GO!" I screamed as demanded them to let me chase Goken's kidnapper. I was a little upset.

"Don't let go guys! Whatever you do!" Pan yelled encouraging her friends and Goten not to let go of me.

"SHE CAN'T HAVE HIM! HE HAS TO BE WITH MEEE!" I screamed louder than before.

"SO! LET! ME! GO!" I screamed one more time as I flared my aura enough to loosen their grips. Then I ran as fast as I could.

'Like hell anyone else will end up with him. Only I can.' I said in my head. I did sound really over possessive, but if I had any chances with him in the future, I'd have to step it up. Sure we're not dating, but not now doesn't mean not ever, right?

I'd spent the rest of the day looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found. I couldn't even sense his energy. He's not the one to hide his energy though. Where are you Goken?

Goken POV

'Uh. What happened? All I remember is being on the roof with that one Tasha girl. Was she ok?'

"Wake up. Wake up." I heard a feminine voice say. It took me a couple seconds, but I was able to open my eyes. I hopped up and immediately got into battle stance.

"Hmm. You look quite strong." the voice said again. I spun around to see a women with long, flowing white hair. She wore a dress similar to a kimono or dress. It was a light red color. Almost like a pink. For some reason I couldn't sense her power. 'What is this woman?' I said questionably in my head.

"Who are you?" I asked in a serious tone.

"That's just harsh. You've already forgotten about me?" she said with a frown.

" ?" I guessed.

"Ding Ding Ding! Give the boy a price!" she said while surrounding herself in a white light.

"What are you?" I said once again getting serious.

"I am a Kami ni hitoshidesu and I am your opponent!" she said throwing what seemed to be some type of energy at me.

"Fine. I'll fight you." I said knocking the blast aside. I quickly charged at her and tried to land a punch in her gut, but faded into dust.

'Hm. So she's fast I guess.'

"Here I am." she said from behind me. She then tried to kick me, but I just flipped over her and kicked her in the back.

"Ow. You really don't hold back do you?" she said rubbing her back.

"I try not to." I said smiling without breaking my stance.

"Fine then. I won't play around." she declared as she summoned what seemed to be a blade of some sort.

"Haaa!" she yelled as she charged me. She swung, sliced, and jabbed. She was really skilled with a sword. I then used a little more energy to parry the blade with my arm. I then shot a blast point blank at her. Before I could look through the smoke to see if she was ok she raced out of the smoke and swung her sword.

"Gotcha!" she said. She had missed my head by a little bit.

"Did you really?" I said laughing at her cockiness.

"Take this!" she flew a little ways from me and her sword started glowing white. It continued to glow until she threw it at me. It flew at me with incredible speed. I caught it, but it pushed me a little.

'Err. This girl is way stronger than a normal human."

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I yelled as I deflected back towards here. She then dodged.

"Phew that was close." she said sighing.

"Kaameehaamee!" I said hovering in the air.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" I yelled as I shot my blue blast.

"W-what! No!" she yelled as she was destroyed.

A few minutes later

"I guess I'm back." I said looking around the roof of the school.

"You are definitely not human. Just as I thought." I turned around to see Tasha standing behind me.

"So you know did you want to fight me then?" I said while getting ready to fight again, but she grabbed my hand.

"Because..I'm interested in you more ways than one." she said blushing.

"Goken!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Oh hey Bulla." I said turning to her.

"Why did you hide your energy? Why are you alone up here?" she said asking me a bunch of questions.

"But I'm not-" I turned to see that Tasha was not there anymore.

'Where did she go?' I thought to myself.

Short Chapter this time. I got tired after school so yeah. Night!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I'm back! We had a huge snowstorm down where I live. I've had to shovel my driveway three times then I just gave up. Also Kami ni hitoshidesu means "God Equal" in japanese. Any way here's chapter 6!

Bulla POV

I was beyond pissed! How could he have been hiding up here this whole time!

"Hey Bulla did you see where-" he started to say, but he couldn't finish because I punched him in the face. He staggered back and fell on his butt.

"Oww! What the hell was that for?!" he said yelling at me.

"I've been looking for you for almost two hours!" I yelled shooting a blast at him.

He quickly jumped into the air and dodged my ki blast.

"No I haven't!" he yelled back charging at me at mach speed.

I didn't have time to react before he kicked me in the side.

"Guah!" I let out as blood came out my mouth. I was really going to show him not to mess with me. I grabbed his leg and threw him at the nearest building.

"Woooah!" he yelled as he made contact with the building.

'Hm. That will show him.' I thought while smirking.

"Take this!" I heard him yell as he appeared behind me and shot a ki blast at my back.

"Aah!" I yelled as I flew down to where he had recently been thrown. He was good. Defintly better than I could handle, but I had an idea.

"You know what! I'll never tell you where my secret food stash is!" I said flying towards home.

"WHAT!" he screamed. He was back to his normal self again.

"It's your fault!" I said pretending to cry.

"Wait! Bulla!" he yelled as he tried to catch up to me.

'I win.' I said hiding my smile as I flew home.

Goten POV

"WHERE IS HE?!" Chi-Chi yelled as she pointed at me.

"I don't know. He dissappeared about two hours ago." I said as I continued to eat my dinner.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DISSAPPEARED TWO HOURS AGO?!" she said hitting the table.

"It's ok Chi-Chi. I can feel his energy headed home right now." Goku said reassuring my mom.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE! HE MISSED ALMOST AN ENTIRE DAY OF SCHOOL!" she yelled as she hit the table harder.

"I'm sure he had a good reason." I said trying to cover for my brother.

"NO REASON IS GOOD ENOUGH TO SKIP SCHOOL!" she said storming out of the room.

"I feel bad for Goken. He's in for the punishment of a lifetime." dad said as we both shuddered at the thought of being punished by Chi-Chi.

"I just hope he gets home soon." I said sensing his energy just enter the mountains.

Trunks POV

"And where have you been young lady?" mother asked as Bulla walked in the door.

"I was out." she said walking towards the other side of the kitchen.

"Where?" I asked out of curiousity.

"None ya." she said sticking her tounge out at me.

"Oooh. I bet you were out with Goken." mother said nudging her arm. A slight blush came to her face.

"Ah ha! You were out with Goken! So do you like him?" mother smirked knowing she'd hit the jackpot.

"I don't want to answer that." she said pouting.

"Leave her alone woman." said a man with tall jet black hair. He wore a blue jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. His name was Vegeta. My dad.

"I think the girl has a right to choose her suitor. She is the princess of the saiyans after all." he said slightly smiling at her.

"Hehehe." I laughed while pointing at her.

"What about you mister? Are there any girls that you like?" my mother said as she walked towards me.

"Uhhh." I said while sweat started to appear on my forehead.

"Yes Trunks. If you are to be the future King of saiyans, then you must have plenty of woman to have your children so the bloodline will continue. Same for you Bulla." dad said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"And I'm not getting any younger and I want grandchildren!" she said with stars in her eyes.

Both me and my sister had intense blushes on our faces. Our parents really knew how to embarrass us.

Pan POV

Mom was making dinner when we had heard grandma yelling for some reason. It was pretty regular though.

"I wonder why she's yelling this time." I say while smelling my mom's cooking from the table.

"At Goku or one of your uncles. Maybe them all." my mom says while smiling.

'It's probably Goken,' I thought as I felt his energy getting even closer to home'He did go missing for half the day.'

"Eh. She'll be over it by the time she's done yelling at him." my dad said as he sipped his evening coffee.

Goken POV

'Oh man! How did this happen! Mom is going to kill me!' I thought as I tried to go faster.

How did I go missing for two hours! I'd only been in that fight for less than ten minutes! Man just who is that girl really anyway.

'She said that she was a umm...Kami ni hitoshidesu. What does that even mean.' I said in my mind.

During my fight with Tasha, I realized that she had held back a lot. And I think she didn't have time to unleash it before I beat her. I kinda felt bad. I had really wanted a good fight.

"Maybe I can ask her for a rematch next time I see her." I said while finally reaching my house.

This was it. I was going to suffer. The Destoyer of all Souls was right behind the door. Waiting for me to walk in.

'I might as well walk in and try to explain, but mom will probably still be mad at me.' I thought as I sighed and opened the door.

"GOKEN!" I heard as my mom was running towards me with a stick.

"AAAAH! ANYTHING BUT THE STAFF OF TOTAL DOMINATION!" I yelled as I ran out the door at top speed.

"NO DINNER FOR YOU FOR A WEEK!" she yelled as I ran in the forest and dissapeared.

No dinner for a week.

'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!' I screamed in my head.

"Maybe I can go to Bulla's house! She'll feed me!" I said as I powered up and started to fly towards South City.

Goten POV

"Man he really booked it there didn't he" I said looking at the door to see mom standing at it yelling.

"NO DINNER FOR A WEEK!" she yelled.

"N-ooo dinner...for a week!" dad said as he fell out of his chair.

"Thats's...the worst punishment imaginable." I said as I almost lost consciousness.

"That will teach him to get home late." mom said as she walk in the room.

"I'm really sure he had a good reason. Goken isn't the type to really to be late for dinner." dad said getting back up and sitting back in his chair.

"Well thats true, but he should have at least called us or something." mom said as she hung up her apron.

"Maybe he lost his phone." I said trying to cover for my brother.

"Well that doesn't matter. I'm going to bed." mom said putting her foot down.

She really was the queen of all punishment. No saiyan ever wanted to cross her.

"Well I'm off to bed too. Night son." my dad said waving at me.

"Night dad." I said standing up and started walking towards my room.

'Man Goken. You better find someway to get some food.'

Trunks POV

I was playing one of my favorite video games on my Playstation 4 when I heard a doorbell ring.

'Hm. Whats Goken doing her so late?' I thought as I felt that it was Goken behind the door. I then opened the door to see him scratching his head and smiling.

"What are you doing here man?" I asked as I let him inside.

"My mom whipped out the Staff of Total Domination and said no dinner for a week." he said as he shivered.

"So what you're saying is?" I asked even though I knew what he wanted.

"I'm really hungry and I need a place to sleep for a while." he said as we both started laughing.

"Come on man lets get you something to eat." I said feeling sympathy for my other best friend.

"Thanks man! You're a life saver!" he said jumping up and down.

Man. Anytime people mention food, we saiyans just perk up and get hungry. My stomach started to growl.

"I'm getting hungry too." I said while walking towards the kitchen.

He followed me while drooling. He looked like a hungry dog. When we got to the kitchen, we both charged at the pantry and refridgerator. We both grabbed anything that looked good.

"Ooh! Get some of those cup of noodles!" I yelled to Goken as he scaled the giant room know as my pantry.

"You got it!" he said as he passed me three cups.

BANG!

"What was that!" I said because it had scared me.

"Look there's a door here." Goken said as he punched it again.

BANG!

The door was sent flying into the room. Then we saw it. The largest piece of dino steak we'd ever seen before.

"What. Is. That." Goken said gauking at it.

"That's a three feet tall, ten feet thick, five feet long, dino steak." I said with water flowing out of my mouth.

"Wait there's more." Goken said peering over the steak.

There were tons of giant food items in there! Bento, rice, chicken, and anything else you could imagine.

"Dude! I think we just found Bulla's food stash!" Goken said jumping with happiness.

"You mean it actually exsist." I said looking around the room.

"Well I don't know about you, but it's time for a super chew attack!" Goken yelled as he started to dig into the dino steak.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I said while eating another side of the steak.

It was so good! It was juicy, prime, and super delectible! In a few short minutes, we had managed to finish the steak.

"Ahhh. That hit the spot." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Man. I could go to sleep. Zzzzzzzz..." Goken said as he fell asleep.

Then I had a horrible thought.

"Goken! Wake up!" I yelled as I shook him.

"What." he said rubbing his eyes.

"If Bulla finds out we were in here, she'll murder us in cold blood!" I yelled at him again.

"...oh. Aaaaaaaa-!" he started to scream, but I had punched him so he'd be quiet.

"Shhh." I said to him.

He got back out of a giant apple and hovered towards me while rubbing his cheek.

"So whats the plan here." he whispered to me.

"Simple. Reconnect the door and circuits so the finger scanner for the door will work again." I whispered back at him.

"Good plan. You do the circuits and I'll fix the door." Goken said running over to the door and started to flatten it out to its original shape.

I then walked out to the spot where the door was and started to fool with the circuitry on the finger scanner. It was really simple to do. A minute later I needed was the door to complete the door.

"Goken. You done with that door?" I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah. I just finish." he whispered and gave a thumbs.

"Good. Bring it over." I whisper as he handed me the door.

We stepped out of the stash and place the door. Then I connected all the wires and the finger scanner turned on.

"Alright. Mission accomplished." Goken said while soluting me.

"You did good soilder." I said soluting him.

"Did good at what?" We heard a girl say from next to us.

She was emitting a very angry energy. She was my sister.

"Oh shit!" I yelled as Goken and I took off running.

"Come back here Trunks! And why is Goken here too!" she yelled as she ran after us.

Back in the darkest part in the universe

 _"Hmmm. It seems that there are a couple large energies near the center of the galaxy." One of the creatures said._

 _"Energy! I need...that energy!" another said loudly._

 _"I could go for some energy." a thing saod._

 _"Well my children. Shall we head for this planet?" A larger voice said._

 _"Yes please mother." the first said._

 _"Yes! Energy! Wooh!" the second said even louder than before._

 _"Cool. It's been I while since I've had energy." the third said._

 _"Alright boys. Hold on to me." the mother said._

And with that there was a woosh sound. Then there was no more noice.

Alright! Trouble is starting to brew. Who are these mysterious creatures of darkness and why do they want energy? Find out next chapter!


End file.
